peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mudhoney
' Mudhoney' is an American Garage Rock/Grunge band. Formed in Seattle, Washington, in 1988 following the demise of Green River, Mudhoney's members are vocalist and rhythm guitarist Mark Arm, lead guitarist Steve Turner, bassist Guy Maddison, and drummer Dan Peters. Original bassist Matt Lukin left the band in 1999 but briefly returned in December 2000 to complete touring obligations. Mudhoney's early releases on Sub Pop, particularly debut single "Touch Me I'm Sick" and the Superfuzz Bigmuff EP, were massively influential on the Seattle music scene, helping more than almost any other releases of the era to inspire the dirty, high-distortion sound that would become grunge. (more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel was a big fan of Mudhoney, inviting them for a couple of sessions and also choosing 'Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More' for the 1988 Peelenium. After seeing the band at the Reading Festival, Peel recalled their performance on his 04 September 1992 show: Then came Mudhoney, and I suppose because of the name as much as anything else, people decided to pelt them with mud. Although they denied that it affected their set, it quite clearly had done to a degree. That was a pity because I like Mudhoney, and I like the kind of irony that they bring to their music as well, and was looking forward to the kind of between song announcements, but they were muted, to say the least, as a result of the hail of mud. I was going to play you a track from a cassette of the new LP that Mark Arm gave to me ... came up to me ... gave it to me! I did those awful things that you do when you meet famous people, standing there saying incredibly stupid things. And even as you say them, you can't believe that you're saying them. But unfortunately, I've left the cassette in my car. That's the level of competence that I bring to tonight's programme, but we'll have sorted it out in time for tomorrow night's programme. Peel met Arm again at the Reading Festival in 1995 but reported that he was a little 'snooty' to him. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/01_April_1995_(BFBS) Festive Fifty Entries *1988 Festive Fifty: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More #31 *1989 Festive Fifty: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) #16 Peelenium *Peelenium 1988: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More Sessions 1. Recorded: 1989-05-09. First Broadcast: 24 May 1989. Repeated: 29 June 1989, 19 September 1989, 28 December 1989 *By Her Own Hand / If I Think / Here Comes Sickness / You Make Me Die 2. Recorded: 2002-09-08. First Broadcast: 02 October 2002. *The Straight Life / Dyin' For It / Urban Guerilla / I Have To Laugh Live *Recorded and live at the Reading Festival: 1995-08-27. Broadcast: 27 August 1995 #Suck You Dry #Generation Spokesmodel #Judgement, Rage, Retribution And Thyme #This Gift #Touch Me I'm Sick #Fuzzgun 91 #When Tomorrow Hits Other Shows Played and the Peelenium 1988]](The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1988 *27 August 1988 (Rockradio): Touch Me I'm Sick (7" - b/w 'Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More') Sub Pop *02 September 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 089 (BFBS)): 'Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7"-Touch Me I'm Sick)' (Sub Pop) *13 September 1988: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7" – Touch Me I'm Sick / Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More) Sub Pop *24 October 1988: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7” – Touch Me I'm Sick) Sub Pop *26 December 1988: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More FF #31 1989 *02 January 1989: Need (12" Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *03 January 1989: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *09 January 1989: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *HO John Peel 9 1988 1989: Hate The Police wrong track moment *20 January 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 097 (BFBS)): 'Need (12"-Superfuzz Bigmuff)' (Sub Pop) *06 February 1989: No One Has (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *10 February 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 099 (BFBS)): 'No One Has (12"-Superfuzz Bigmuff)' (Sub Pop) *21 February 1989: The Rose (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *24 February 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 100 (BFBS)): 'The Rose (3x12" Compilation-Sub Pop 200)' (Sub Pop) *13 March 1989: Need (12" EP - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sup Pop *10 April 1989: Hate The Police unknown version *18 April 1989: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *25 April 1989: Burn It Clean (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop * 27 April 1989: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop *05 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 103 (BFBS)): 'Burn It Clean (7"-You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face))' (Sub Pop) *08 May 1989: Burn It Clean (7" - You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) b/w Burn It Clean) Sub Pop *19 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 104 (BFBS)): 'You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (7")' (Sub Pop) *14 June 1989: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Au Go Go *09 August 1989: Need (Demo) (12" - Burn It Clean b/w You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) and Need (Demo)) Glitterhouse *12 October 1989: Get Into Yours (LP - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse *16 October 1989: The Farther I Go (album - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse GR 0069 *17 October 1989: This Gift (album - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *01 November 1989: By Her Own Hand (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *21 November 1989: Get Into Yours (album - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse GR 0069 * 25 November 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 124 (BFBS)): 'When Tomorrow Hits (LP-Mudhoney)' (Sub Pop) * 02 December 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 125 (BFBS)): 'Get Into Yours (LP-Mudhoney)' (Sub Pop) *27 December 1989: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (LP-Mudhoney)' (Sub Pop) FF #16 *Peel Festive Period 1989-1990: Buy Her Own Hand / If I Think / Here Comes Sickness / You Make Me Die 1990 ' *30 January 1990: Hate The Police (EP - Boiled Beef & Rotting Teeth) Sub Pop TUP9CD *Peel 134 (BFBS): 'Hate The Police (CD-Boiled Beef & Rotting Teeth)' (Tupelo Recording Company) ''(JP: 'I don't hate 'em, not as much as I hate U2 and Dire Straits, or did back in those days, but they were never particular favourites of mine.') *20 June 1990: You're Gone (12") Glitterhouse GR 0102 *18 July 1990: Thorn (12" - You're Gone) Glitterhouse GR 0102 *28 August 1990: This Gift (album - Mudhoney) Sub Pop '''1991 *06 January 1991: Baby Help Me Forget (single - This Gift b/w Baby Help Me Forget) *23 June 1991: She's Just Fifteen (split 7" with Halo Of Flies - Mod Showdown!) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 36 *29 June 1991: She's Just Fifteen (split 7" with Halo Of Flies - Mod Showdown!) Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 36 *HO John Peel 23 1990: Thorn (12" - You're Gone) Glitterhouse GR 0102 *14 July 1991: When Tomorrow Hits (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *27 July 1991: Generation Genocide / Let It Slide / Something So Clear (CD-Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge)' (Sub Pop) *HO John Peel 34 1991: Into The Drink / Check-Out Time / Broken Hands (album - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop SP105b * 02 August 1991 (BFBS): Pokin' Around (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 02 August 1991 (BFBS): Don't Fade IV (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 03 August 1991: Let It Slide (7") Sub Pop SP95 * 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Let It Slide (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Something So Clear (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop *05 August 1991 (Ö3): Let It Slide (LP-Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge)' (Sub Pop) * 09 August 1991 (BFBS): Who You Drivin' Now? (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 09 August 1991 (BFBS): Move Out (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Shoot The Moon (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 12 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Move Out (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop *17 August 1991: March To Fuzz (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus ESBX3 * 23 August 1991 (BFBS): Good Enough (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): March To Fuzz (v/a LP - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Let It Slide (7") Sub Pop * 30 August 1991 (BFBS): Move Out (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop *07 December 1991: When Tomorrow Hits (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *Best Of 1991 Vol 3: Generation Genocide (LP 'Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge') Sub Pop 1992 *01 May 1992: Fuzzbuster (Compilation LP-Clam Chowder & Ice vs. Big Macs And Bombers)' (Nardwuar) *08 May 1992: Need (LP - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Glitterhouse GR 0034 *10 May 1992 (BFBS): Fuzzbuster (Comp. LP - Nardwuar The Human Serviette Presents... Clam Chowder & Ice Vs Big Macs & Bombers) Nardwuar Records *29 May 1992: Fuzzbuster (Various Artists LP - Clam Chowder & Ice Vs Big Macs & Bombers) NardWuar Records *11 July 1992: The Money Will Roll Right In (Various Artists CD – Revolution Come And Gone) Sub Pop Records *31 July 1992: (JP: 'This is Mudhoney and part of the soundtrack of the film 'Singles', which I have not seen and frankly don't intend to see, to be perfectly honest with you. But does Mark Arm really shout "Go it, Stevie!" in the course of this? I suspect he does.') : Overblown (Compilation CD-Singles-Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)' (Epic Soundtrax) *08 August 1992: The Money Will Roll Right In (v/a album - Revolution Come And Gone) Sub Pop *31 August 1992 (BFBS): Overblown (CD - Singles - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Epic Soundtrax *05 September 1992: Techno (cassette preview of album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise *05 September 1992: No End In Sight (cassette preview of album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise *19 September 1992: Deception Pass (7" - Suck You Dry) Reprise *20 September 1992 (BFBS): Deception Pass (7" - Suck You Dry) Reprise *26 September 1992: Suck You Dry (7 inch)' (Reprise) *HO John Peel 48 1992: I'm Spun (album - Piece of Cake) Reprise 9362-45090-1 *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Blinding Sun (LP - Piece of Cake) Reprise *09 October 1992: Blinding Sun (LP-Piece Of Cake)' (Reprise) *11 October 1992 (BFBS): I'm Spun (LP - Piece of Cake) Reprise *16 October 1992: Take Me There (album - Piece Of Cake) Reprise 9362-45090-2 back announced only *23 October 1992 (HO John Peel 49 1992): Over The Top (12" - Suck You Dry) RepriseW 0137T *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Over The Top (12" - Suck You Dry) Reprise *14 November 1992: Pump It Up (Various CD - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang 1993 *09 January 1993: If I Think *05 February 1993: We Had Love (various artists CD - Set It On Fire!) Dog Meat *21 February 1993 (BFBS): We Had Love (v/a CD - Set It On Fire) Dog Meat *23 February 1993 (BBC World Service): We Had Love (v/a CD Album - Set It On Fire!) Dog Meat *16 October 1993 (with Sir Mix-A-Lot): Freak Momma (v/a album - Judgment Night (Music From The Motion Picture) *06 November 1993: Six Two One (12 inch EP - Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew) Reprise *20 November 1993 (BFBS): Six Two One (EP - Five Dollar Bob's Mock Cooter Stew) Reprise 1994 *18 March 1994: Touch Me I'm Sick (CD - Superfuzz Bigmuff Plus Early Singles)’ (Sub Pop Records) *08 April 1994: By Her Own Hand' (LP 'The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions') Strange Fruit *16 April 1994 (BFBS): Tonight I Think I'm Gonna Go Downtown (split 7" with Jimmie Dale Gilmore - Tonight I Think I'm Gonna Go Downtown / Blinding Sun) Sub Pop *16 April 1994 (BFBS): By Her Own Hand (v/a album - The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993) Strange Fruit *16 April 1994 (BBC World Service): Tonight I Think I'm Gonna Go Downtown (split 7" with Jimmie Dale Gilmore - Tonight I Think I'm Gonna Go Downtown / Blinding Sun) Sub Pop *23 April 1994: Here Comes Sickness (CD-The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993)' (Strange Fruit) *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Here Comes Sickness (album - The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993) Strange Fruit *06 August 1994 (BFBS): When Tomorrow Hits (album - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse *14 October 1994: This Gift (LP - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse 1995 *24 March 1995: Today, Is A Good Day (CD-My Brother The Cow) (Reprise) *01 April 1995 (BFBS): Today, Is A Good Day (CD-My Brother The Cow) (Reprise) *08 April 1995: Judgement, Rage, Retribution And Thyme (CD-My Brother The Cow) (Reprise) *18 August 1995: Goat Cheese (split 7 inch with Strapping Fieldhands-Porn 3)' (Amphetamine Reptile) 1998 *01 July 1998: 'Burn It Clean' ("The grunge revival starts here") *06 October 1998: Oblivion (LP - Tomorrow Hit Today) Super Electro Sound 1999 *16 December 1999: You Got It (Keep It Outta My Face) (LP - Mudhoney) Sub Pop *22 December 1999: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More Peelenium 1988 2000 *02 February 2000: Baby O Baby (3xLP-March To Fuzz) (Sub Pop) *07 February 2000 (BFBS): Baby O Baby (3xLP-March To Fuzz) (Sub Pop) *08 February 2000: 'Editions Of You (LP-Here Comes Sickness)' (Strange Fruit) (JP: 'A tune that they did originally for Lammo's programme...a Bryan Ferry song.') *13 February 2000 (BFBS): By Her Own Hand (CD-Here Comes Sickness: The Best Of The BBC Recordings)' (Strange Fruit) *16 February 2000: Here Comes Sickness' (LP 'Here Comes Sickness') Strange Fruit 2001 ''' *09 October 2001: Who’ll Be Next In Line (LP – The People What We Want: Songs Of The Kinks) Sympathy For The Record Industry '''2002 *20 August 2002: Sonic Infusion (CD Single) (Sub Pop) *01 October 2002: Where The Flavor Is (LP- Since We've Become Translucent)' (Sub Pop) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Site *Fan Site Category:Artists